1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to vehicle cargo bed tent campers that use the cargo beds of pickup trucks, open trailers and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outdoor activities such as camping have increased in popularity over the years, along with the popularity of camping in pickup trucks and tent trailers. As these trends indicate, the public wants low cost cargo bed campers giving them shelter, security, storage area and convenience all in many different model campers. One such model is the aluminum or fiberglass toppers used over the cargo beds. Some Patents that are in this category are U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,532, U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,421 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,681. All have been adapted for camping, but they have limited space and the occupants have to sleep on an uneven steel floor and they have little to no storage space. They also have poor ventilation.
Camping tent trailers are also popular and come equipped with a one piece hard top covering the vehicles cargo bed. The hard tops are raised up by various mechanical or hydraulic methods. The bed platforms slide out over the front and rear of the trailer using metal guides under the platforms. The tents are attached to the hard top and the sides of the trailer as well as underneath of the bed platforms. Some Patents that are in this category are U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,106 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,515. Camping Trailers have a draw back of a higher price due to all the mechanical and hydraulic features as well as the extra weight which means not all the vehicles can tow them and they cost more to tow.
One piece solid tonneau covers with tent attached and hinged to the cargo bed have also been adapted and are popular for pickup trucks. They are low priced, but when you compare them to the other models they are very lacking for space. They have less space then the hard topper, but are the most efficient in aerodynamics and fuel economy on the road. With them you still have to sleep on the steel floor with very little to no storage. They also have poor ventilation. Some patents that are in this category are U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,525 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,761.
Next, we have the tent truck campers like U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,784, U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,040 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,076. These are campers that have nothing more than an adaptable tent over a truck cargo bed. Some have added floors or platforms above the cargo beds steel floor. With the added floor or not, they still fall into a category of being cramped for space with little or no storage area and not very comfortable. They also don't give protection from the weather or thief when closed and have poor ventilation.
Finally, we have the winged tent campers category for pickups and open trailers. They have hinged bed platforms with tents attached or assembled. An invention in this category for a pickup is U.S. patent application No. 2002/0163221 A1. It has hinged bed platforms or wings that to open rotate up and out over the truck cargo bed sides. The underside or non-weathered surface of the platforms are for sleeping. There are also no ground supports for the platforms and poor ventilation. Another one is U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 428,595 also with hinged platforms, sleeping on the underside surface and poor ventilation. Camping trailers that are in this category are U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,468 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,241,342. Both of which have hinged platforms with sleeping on the underside of the platforms and poor ventilation.
There is a need for a low cost vehicle cargo bed tent camper that uses the top or weathered surface of the cover for sleeping purposes. A camper that also has more living space and secure storage then what is presently available. It also has to be aerodynamic, low weight, without hinges or metal guides to slide on and good ventilation.